Oh, Children II: Night's Calling
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: Ron has returned and after Dobby's fatal death, Hermione takes some time to be alone on the sea shore. During Harry's unexpected visit, Hermione reveals why she's afraid to become close to The Chosen One.


Oh, Children  
>Part II: Night's Calling<p>

She greatly enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing gently over the white sand. It slipped between her toes, coating her pale calves. The sky was beginning to darken, the waves turning to a midnight blue. Ever-so-slightly she could see the tiny fish swimming towards her, but then suddenly becoming afraid and turning in the opposite direction. Ron was inside with Bill and Fleur, having the first actual tea the group have had since the wedding. Hermione didn't know where Harry was, but she secretly hoped he would show up in fear of those feelings coming back.

Ron was sweet, his gentle speech about the deluminator releasing a ball of light, speaking her voice as it touched his chest. It did make her heart turn, but the way Harry touched her made her stomach bounce up into her throat. Many years she had known them; she remembered the first thing she had said to both of them: "Better change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon."

Then she realized she had just spoken to Harry Potter…and the red haired boy with something on the side of his nose.

She laughed to herself – how snobby she was back then. Hermione didn't mean to come off snobby, she was simply more intelligent and logical than those her age.

"Hey," she turned around, feeling the wind run it's fingers through her soft tendrils. Harry was walking towards her, bare feet and in the same clothes they had been in for a couple days now. Hermione had taken the liberty to change into one of Fleur's summer dresses that hit her above the knee; she found herself pulling it down when Harry sat beside her. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"Just thinking," she replied, looking out to the sea. "The sea is so beautiful at night. You know, it's a myth that the sea reflects upon the sky. Because if it did, wouldn't the sunset declare that the sea was pink?" Hermione looked to Harry. He had that look on his face – between a smile and a smirk. It made the girl blush slightly, turning her head to the side as she laughed.

"You're horrible at striking up a conversation, Hermione." Harry laughed, leaning back on his arms. The girl looked at him, smiling softly.

"Why don't you come in and get something to eat?" Harry questioned, looking to her. Hermione shook her head.

"Still awkward…you know, with Ron coming back in all."

"Did you want him to come back? You were depressed for days…"

Hermione shrugged. Did she want Ron to come back? Sure, when he was around during this journey, he hadn't taken the liberty to thank her for anything she's done. He treated her like she was dirt the whole time, ignoring her and simply staring at the radio. She understood why, for she didn't want to hear anything bad either, but at the same time it's bad to dwell on the bad things in life. But when she was with Harry, yes, she was sad about Ron leaving, but there was more support. And that dance…she kept going back to that night. The night they had kissed for the first time.

"Of course I wanted him to come back, Harry," she blurted out, seeing the hurt in Harry's eyes out of the corner of her own, "I…just didn't expect it that late. And you two destroyed the horcrux without me!" She shouted, standing up and crossing her arms. Her hair draped gently over her skin. The dress fit her to the tee – accents of pink within the sea of blue highlighted her subtle curves, but the deep neckline accented her long neck and strong jawline. Harry began to feel like he wasn't anything that she would want. She's perfect.

"Why him?" Harry said softly, looking up to her. "He…treated you horribly this whole time. Ignored you for years and when you two did speak, all you did was fight. I was there for you, Hermione…"

Tears began to boil in her eyes as she turned her back to him. He was right; he was always there for her, and she was always there for him. All those tough times that he couldn't go at alone, she was right beside him to help him. Ron never helped, he was just the sidekick, but yet, the three of them were such good friends they never saw the bad in their relationship.

"I…need to eat." She said hurriedly. Harry climbed to his knees quickly, grabbing the girls hand. Hermione turned around, looking down into Harry's green eyes. "Answer my question. Why him?" He asked once more.

She swallowed, afraid of the answer that she didn't know herself.

"Because…" a single tear rolled down her cheek, "getting close to you may be the only thing that'll kill us."

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing up and holding her hands in his.

"Getting close to you is dangerous Harry, can't you see it? Those people, Mad Eye, Dobby even Hedwig died for you. I would, Harry, but I can't…"

"I never asked those people to die for me, Hermione." Harry replied, pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes, "And if you did ever want to get close to me, I would protect you. I'd never let anyone hurt you." He looked to the permanent scar on her arm that Bellatrix Lestrange had carved: 'Mudblood.'

Hermione threw her arms around him, burying her head in his shoulder. He held her close like that night that they had danced together, swaying back and fourth gently to the sound of the waves. She felt like she was at home in his arms, full of love and surrounded by the protection she knew that even the magic she knows couldn't protect her. The Chosen One…

"You're amazing, Hermione." Harry whispered, kissing the side of her head gently. "You're everything to me."

She smiled, pulling away and running her fingers through his knotted locks. They laughed gently when her fingers became caught, but with a gentle tug she was free. The sky was now dark, stars gently twinkling in the sky. As Harry and Hermione gently shared a last kiss, they parted hands and walked back into the beach house together. No one expected anything because of the way that Ron looked at Hermione and the way she smiled, but only Harry and Hermione knew the true feelings that they felt in their hearts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: I love watching the Harry Potter Weekend Marathon on ABC Family to see all the cute HarryHermione scenes! This is dedicated to my boyfriend, both of them, because this is how I feel about him =] I don't know if he'll take this as a compliment, because no matter how hard I try, he won't like Harry Potter. I'll bribe him to watch the movies with me one day.**_


End file.
